His True Bride
by YourEnchantingDesire
Summary: After his wife left him he starts to search around the world for a mate. Out of all the mortals that were taken Aro chose Esperanza to be his wife, she hates the idea of being married to a man she does not love, but makes the best of it. As their relationship grows she falls in love with him. Will their love survive the trials that is yet to come? Or will they be parted forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own the character Esperanza Cortez.

* * *

It was another quiet day inside the castle and things seem to be going smoothly. However, everyone could sense the tension lurking in the air, no one dared to talk about the problem that had caused trouble for everyone.

Aro was pacing around the throne room with a irritated look on his face, his relationship with Sulpicia was over. After getting back from the encounter they had with the Cullen's she became more demanding and cynical. Months had passed and the fighting was tearing them apart, things took a turn for the worst when she left him.

He could not get over the fact that she betrayed him after all he had done for her. A part of him understood why she had become so unhappy, being locked away for centuries in a tower can make a woman crazy. He had known years ago that Sulpicia no longer held any love for him.

Marcus and Caius sat in their chairs watching him pace around in circles. Caius sighed dramatically. "Brother, please stop pacing and sit down you are going to make a hole in the floor."

Aro ignored his remark and kept walking in circles still feeling on edge, he had grown angry and irritable after his wife left. He hated to admit it, but it did not surprise him that the love between them was gone. She had become a different person over the years, he had come to the realization that she was not the same woman he married so many centuries ago.

Over the years they had been together it hurt him to know that Sulpicia no longer needed him. He had kept her locked up in the north tower hoping that one day she would come to him with open arms. Sadly that never happened, there was two things he wanted most when it came to his mate. He wanted to be loved and needed, these were the things she could not give him.

Marcus gave him a blank expression. "Perhaps you should find yourself another mate brother?"

Aro stopped and looked at him silently considering this, but quickly decided that he was right. "Agreed brother, I will gather the guard together and have them search across the country to bring me mortal women from across the world. They will get them ready for my decision on who would become my next wife."

Caius had a horrified look on his face. "Why would you choose a mortal woman when you can find a mate that has been given immortality?"

Aro sighed. "My dear brother, mortal women are easy to control and I rather have a mortal than a vampire who thinks she is superior to me."

Marcus nodded. "I agree brother, you may be able to find someone who will be dependent on you and your love."

Aro smiled slightly as he called in his guard ordering them to search around the world to find mortal women. He divided each one into groups as he instructed them to search for his mate. They were to return immediately once they retrieved a mortal who might be worthy enough to become his wife.

* * *

Esperanza was walking through the forest in New Mexico enjoying the peace and quiet. She remained unaware of the red eyes watching her through the trees. The pair of red eyes followed her silently not wanting to make their presence known.

She knew that it was dangerous to walk in the forest late at night, but at that moment she did not care. She just wanted a few minuets of silence hoping to be alone with her thoughts. She was grateful that it was the time of night when she did not have to worry about others wandering around in the dark forest.

Esperanza heard something rustling through the trees and looked around. She began to quicken her pace hoping to get away from whatever was following her. When the sounds kept coming closer the started to running, but bumped into something hard.

She looked up at the man before her who seemed to be made out of stone. His red eyes pierced through her, he reached out to grab hold of her but she turned around and made a run for it. She did not make it far when she saw this black mist forming around her, the mist surrounded her making her blind to everything.

Esperanza screamed when someone hard took hold of her and began to struggle trying to break free. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. The black mist continued to blind her and she began to hear voices around her.

Alec watched the mortal woman struggle and cry as Felix held her in a tight grip. "Well done Felix, our master will be pleased with this one. She is quite a beauty for a mortal, surely Aro will find her very pleasing to his desires."

Felix nodded. "Lets hope for her sake that she will intrigue him, it would be a shame to end a life of someone that is so young."

Esperanza who had continued to struggle stopped and listened to what they were saying. "Please let me go."

Alec tilted his head. "I am afraid we cannot do that dear girl, you see we are here to take you to your new home."

Before Esperanza faded into darkness the man holding her started to run, she screamed and blacked out. The black mist that had formed around her disappeared, Alec knew that as long as she was passed out she would not make any trouble for them along the way.

They were grateful she remained asleep as they carried her back to Volterra Italy. After carrying her inside the castle they locked her up in the guest bedroom along with another mortal that was brought to the castle a few days ago.

Esperanza woke up a couple minuets later with a minor headache, she looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom with two twin beds in the center. She noticed that there was another woman in the room with her who also had a frightened look on her face.

She immediately felt the need to comfort her, but did not know how. "Hello, what is your name?"

The woman looked at her. "Annabelle, it is nice to meet you."

Esperanza smiled. "My name is Esperanza, do you know why I am here?"

Annabelle nodded. "We are here because a man is searching for a new bride after his wife left him. He will choose just one of us and when he does he will dispose the rest of us."

Esperanza looked horrified as she moved closer to her. "How many have been taken?"

She shruged. "More women like us have been taken, though I cannot tell you how many."

Esperanza held the woman close to her as she started to whimper, she gently stroked her hair as Annabelle sobbed uncontrollably. She hoped that they will be able to survive whatever their captures will bestow upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days Esperanza was taken down the hall along with the others for their beauty treatments. They were led inside a large room where the baths and essential oils were being held, the guards were ordered to give the women myrrh baths.

Each woman was given a guard to help prepare them to meet on one of the most powerful vampire kings. For most of them it was not a easy task because they despise the human race, although a few of them welcomes the opportunity with great joy wanting their master to find happiness.

Esperanza did not know how long these beauty treatments were going to last, but was grateful when a woman named Heidi was helping her prepare. She was instructed on how to act when she was around the Volturi King, she did not care for the way they were telling her how to carry herself.

Although she immediately took a liking to Heidi, she did not like the idea of being forced into a marriage. She silently hoped that Aro would not choose her, not because it would be a loveless marriage, but from what she had heard he was a arrogant, selfish man. She had no desire to be with a man like him.

It had been several days and she had gotten to know most of the women. Some of them she did not like, they were vain and cruel. All they cared about was winning the "heart" of the vampire king. However, some of the women were friendly and became good friends with her and Annabelle.

For the next several day she had become close to the women within the castle walls even though she did not like the idea that most of them were all about looks and jewles. They were far more interested in the riches the vampire king's bestowed upon them.

It was late in the evening and Esperanza was sitting in her room, her beauty treatments had ended for the day and was happy to be alone for a few minuets. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone crying down the hall.

She opened the door and walked out of the room, she walked down the hall and saw Annabelle cowering in the corner as Demetri was yelling at her and shaking her like she was a rag doll.

Esperanza became angry at the sight of this and glare at him. "Enough! Is this how you treat a woman? I command you to let her go."

Demetri was shocked by this but did not show it as he let the young girl go. "She had disobeyed our master, and was ordered to be punished."

Esperanza shook her head. "Tell your master that if he hopes to find a wife he needs to be kind and compassionate. Being rough and lashing out in anger will not gain him a bride."

Demetri smirked. "I will deliver the message to him young lady, please take her back to her room once you are finished comforting her."

She watched him walk away gently rocking Annabelle as she sobbed in her shoulder. She started singing softly hoping it would calm her down.

_Can you hear the fairies call_

_Heed my warning_

_Don't stray from the path_

_Where your kingdom waits_

_Rest your head on my shoulder _

_Listen to my voice_

_I will guide you back into your palace_

_We are over joyed… by your return Princess_

Unknown the the both of them Aro stood in the shadows watching them. He was intrigued with the way she confronted Demetri, she carried herself with such authority which was what he was looking for in his new wife.

Aro did not mean for his guard to punish Annabelle so severely, but if he did not punish those who break the rules he believed that everyone would try to defy him. After speaking to him so disrespectfully and trying to escape the castle walls he had Jane use her gift on the mortal. When it was all over her ordered Demetri to take her back to her room.

The song she softly sang enchanted him and was sad when she stopped singing. As she stood he got a better look at her face and saw that she was beautiful. Her brown hair fell just below her shoulders, but was slightly pulled back away from her face.

Her caring nature caught his attention along with her lack of fear. He wondered if she knew that she was in a castle full of immortals. He doubted that she would show any fear of death if her life tragically ended.

Aro longed to know more about the mortal that had caught his interest. From what he saw she was caring, motherly young mortal. There was something about the way she looked and walked that demanded respect from others around her, this was a quality that was hard to find in someone.

He watched Esperanze and Annabelle walk back towards their room. Once they were out of sight he headed straight towards the library where his brother Marcus decided to retire for the evening. He had to talk to him about the mortal he was intrigued with and was going to make sure that he will meet her as soon as possible.

* * *

Aro walked through the library doors immediately noticing Marcus sitting at the table. He looked up with a blank expression on his face. "You have come to seek my counsil brother? What troubles you?"

He sat down across from him with a questioning look on his face. "There is a mortal woman I like to know more about, for she has caught my interest."

Marcus nodded. "What is her name brother?"

Aro sighed. "I do not know, from what I have seen it seems like she is close to one of the candidates named Annabelle."

Marcus sighed. "Yes, I know the young woman you are interested in. Her name is Esperanza, she is from New Mexico."

Aro nodded. "I will have the guards set up a arrangement for us to meet in person, I would like to know her more personally."

Marcus tilted his head. "As you wish brother, but remember do not frighten the young woman. She might be your mate, it would be better for you to stay on her good side."

He raised a eyebrow slightly wondering if Marcus knew that he had been somewhat cruel to the mortals that were in the castle. It was not his intention to bring harm to the young women, but most of the infuriated him with their spoiled and self-centered attitude.

Although, he did regret bringing harm to the young Annabelle, she was terrified of him and his brothers. On their first meeting she made a attempt to escape, anyone who tried to leave the castle were to be punished. He hoped that the poor young woman would be alright, she was one of the few that did not deserve to be treated in a cruel manner.

Aro would be pleased if he could find just one mortal woman who cared for others than themselves. He hoped Esperanza was not like the young mortals he had encountered, from what he had seen it was brought to his attention that she could be the one for him.

As much as he cared for Sulpicia she was a spoiled, selfish, cold hearted woman, and he was determinded not make the same mistake twice in his search for his new bride. He did not want to go through the same heartache again like he did with his first wife.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening and Esperanza was preparing herself to meet Aro. Heidi helped her get dressed insisting that she wear a strapless black dress with a pair of black gloves that went straight to her elbows. For some unknown reason she wanted the young mortal to make a good impression.

Her hair was slightly pulled away from her face revealing her long luscious neck. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and shook her head, surely he would not take a interest in her? Other women in the castle were far prettier that she was, hopefully one of them would be his choice.

Esperanza was glad that her beauty treatments were over for the day. If she was lucky Aro would choose a bride and she would not have to endure trying to impress someone she disliked.

She stood up when they heard a soft knock on the door, as the door opened Demetri walked into the room. He looked over at Heidi with a blank expression on his face. "Is she ready? Aro is waiting patiently for her in his room."

Heidi nodded. "Yes, would you please escort Esperanza to Aro's chambers?"

Demetri held out his arm to her silently commanding her to take it, when she did not he grabbed her hand and placed it at the crook of his elbow. He quietly led her out of the room and down the hall.

Esperanza did not know how many times they walked through a different hallway, but she was growing tired and was anxious to reach her destination. Immediately they stopped in front a doorway that was closed to the outside world, she knew that Aro was behind those doors waiting for her.

Demetri knocked on the door before he opened it leading her inside the bedroom. He quickly left the room leaving her alone, for the first time during her stay inside the castle she felt nervous.

She took a few steps forward but slightly jumped back when he stepped out of the shadows. She gave him a curious look as he tilted his head to the side. "Did I frighten you my dear?"

Esperanza shook her head. "No."

Aro studied her taking in her beauty and felt the desire to touch her bare skin. Feeling a little uneasy under his milky red eyes she looked down at the ground. He gave her a gentle smile. "You look beautiful cara mia, would you like to join me for dinner?"

She took his hand letting him lead her to a table that was placed in the corner of the room. Once she sat down he walked over to the other side and sat down at the end of the table.

Esperanza looked down at the load of food on her plate, the roast chicken with mash potatoes and gravy made her stomach growl. He chuckled when he saw how hungry she was. "Please feel free to eat my dear, I know you must be very hungry."

She picked up the fork after placing a napkin on her lap slowly eating her food not wanting to look un lady like. She noticed that he had nothing on his plate only the goblet of blood he had in his hand.

As she silently ate the food on her plate she remained aware of his watchful gaze. It felt like he was mentally analyzing her which made her uncomfortable. She looked back at him once she finished her meal.

Aro stood up and held his hand out to her. "Would you do me the honor in joining me for a dance?"

Esperanza gave him a confused look. "How can we dance if there is no music?"

She allowed him to help her stand while leading her out to the balcony. He wrapped his arm around her as they began to dance. Her eyes looked around the room as music began to softly play wondering where the beautiful sound was coming from. She lifted her head looking up at his face and saw that he was indeed beautiful knowing that any woman would be lucky to be his bride.

Despite his alluring attitude and beautiful face she saw something that other did not see. In her eyes he was nothing more than a man who was power-hungry with a child like demeanor.

Aro looked down at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I would like to know what you think of me dear one."

Esperanza sighed. "I think you are a arrogant man who only cares about himself and the power you have over the vampire race. You see mortals as senseless creatures that need to be controlled. You are a selfish person and the power you have is never enough."

He growled in her ear. "Be careful on how you speak to me cara mia, you forget that I could end you life if I wished."

She glared at him. "I do not doubt that you could end my life in mere seconds, you think I have the desire to be chosen as your bride? I would rather die than be in your presence, for I am not like those women that are willing to throw themselves into your arms."

Aro pulled her closer to him. "If I choose, you could become my wife if I desire it."

Esperanza pulled away from him. "It would be in your best interest if you did not choose someone like me."

He sighed. "Let me be the judge of that dear one. Any man would be honored to have you at his side."

She rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you no where, beside I am sure there are other women in the castle that has caught your eye."

They stood there staring at each other silently challenging one another, after several moments his gaze drifted behind her. She slightly turned her head and saw Demetri standing by the door waiting for his master to give him his orders.

Aro smiles. "Demetri please escort they young lady back to her room, for I have important matters to discuss with my brothers."

Esperanza bowed in respect. "Goodnight Aro, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

Demetri took hold of her arm placing her hand back on the crook of his elbow as he led her out of the room. As they walked down the hall she silently prayed, hoping that he would not choose her to be his wife.

* * *

Once Esperanza left the room he called for his brothers wanting them to know that he has made his decision. After spending many days and nights meeting the candidates he finally picked the perfect mortal to become his bride.

Despite her deep dislike for him he found her charming and delightful, her honest and bold remarks amused him. No woman in her right mind would dare insult him the way she had, unless she had a death wish.

Aro found her to the one for him to rule by his side, in time she would come to love and adore him. He was not yet in love with the young mortal, but he was already developing feelings for her.

He walked out of his bedroom making his way down the throne room, he knew that his two brother were there waiting for him. He hoped that they would be pleased with his decision.

Aro walked inside the throne room with a cheerful smile on his face. Marcus and Caius gave him curious looks as they sat at the table with books spread out before them. He smiled. "Brothers, I have finally chosen a bride. She is everything I desire in a wife and a mate."

Marcus smiled softly. "Who is the young mortal you have chosen?"

He sighed. "Her name is Esperanza, I would like to marry her as soon as possible."

Caius gave him a blank stare. "I will have the other candidates disposed of, for they are no longer useful to us now that you have chosen a bride."

Aro nodded. "Very well brother, but I would like to keep a mortal alive to serve Esperanza once she is my wife."

Marcus raised a eyebrow. "And who would that be dear brother?"

He smiled. "Annabelle is remain here in the castle to assist her. Beside having a mortal friend will help my bride to become adapt to her new life."

He was lost in the moment of happiness to notice the look Marcus had on his face. For it seemed that Marcus had taken a liking to the young Annabelle, but kept his desire hidden from his brother.

Aro was overjoyed that he had found his true mate, he hoped he would not have to wait very long before he saw her again. He already had plans to make her the happiest woman alive, he was excited about the fact that despite her dislike for him it would not be long before she would fall desperatly in love him. His toughts went back to the moment he held her in his arms, he smiled to himself for he could still see the defiance in her eyes not wanting to admit that she was attracted to him.

Not many women had the pleasure of being near the most powerful vampire alive, let alone in his arms as they danced. He like the fact that she was not spoiled and vain like the young mortals he had met. She seemed very wise for her age which he admired greatly, in his eyes she was a strong woman that could take of herself that would stand up for what she believed in.

He knew that once Esperanza returned his affections she would love and care for him. He knew it might be a long road ahead of them before they would reach that point, but it was a risk he was willing to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Esperanza stood in front of her bedroom door looking down at the wedding dress she was wearing. To her greatest dismay she had been chosen to be the wife of a vampire king. As she walked down the dark hall strugglingto breath silently hoping that she would not pass out before the day was over.

The music started playing as the two large doors opened letting her see Aro wearing his black suit and tie waiting for her. She inwardly cringed knowing that she will become his wife forcing herself to move towards him.

She notice the throne room was decorated with white and red rose petals that covered the ground. Despite how disturbing the situation was she let a smile form on her face as she took in her suroundings.

Aro took hold of her hand as she stood beside him while the minister began to speak. While addressing them to the group of people in the room he made them say the wedding vows to one another.

Esperanza held back her tears as she promised to be a devoted wife to a man she did not love. She did not bother looking into his eyes afraid he would see her sadness thinking he would not care.

After the minister told him to kiss his bride she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. She sighed in relief when he quickly pulled away wondering if he noticed how nervous she was.

They turned around and faced the crowed as everyone clapped for joy knowing he found his mate. He escorted her through the throne room as his guards and friends greeted her with a smile.

Esperanza watched her husband's face light up for joy when he saw a small group of vampires in the corner of the room. She immediately noticed that their eyes were gold instead of red.

Aro walked over to them gently pulling her along with him. When they stood in front of the family she noticed that most of them were giving her a curious look, it looked like they wondered why she was still human.

He smiled. "Hello Carlisle, I am pleased that your family was able to make it to the wedding."

Carlisle nodded. "I must say we were surprised to receive your invitation considering the circumstances."

Aro sighed. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife Esperanza."

Carlisle smiled. "It is nice to meet you Esperanza. This is my wife Esme and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and my granddaughter Renesmee."

Esperanza smiled politely. "It is a pleasure meeting you and your family Mr. Cullen."

She slightly backed away when Renesmee slowly walked over to her. She looked up at her husband silently asking if she should accept the child's gift. He nodded giving her permission to take the white flower from her hand.

The child moved back to her mother's side who watched her with a cautious gaze, while the others gave her a sympathetic look. She wondered why they were looking at her in such a manner but did not bother to ask.

Aro tilted his head when the music started playing, taking notice of the others waiting for him and his bride to share their first dance as husband and wife. He turned leading her to the dance floor wrapping his arm around her as they began to dance.

She looked over his shoulder keeping her gaze on the ground not wanting the others to see her distress. If she really wanted to show what she was feeling everyone would know that being married to a vampire was not something she had in mind.

When the music stopped she took a step away from him but kept him at a close distance. She did not want others knowing how repulsed she was to be in her husbands arms. He held her hand as he led her away from the throne room ignoring the concerned looks the Cullen's were giving her.

As they walked down the hall away from the crowd her breathing picked up. She was growing more nervous by the second knowing that she would be consummating the marriage with her husband tonight.

* * *

Aro led her into his bedroom sensing how uneasy she had become. He knew that his brothers expected him to have his way with her, but he knew that she was not ready for him to make love to her.

He looked into her eyes and for the first time he saw fear. From reading her thoughts she was prepared to be devoted to him and perform her wifely duties, but she was terrified silently hoping he would not force himself on her.

Once they had walked into their bedroom she put some distance between them. Esperanza watched him walk over to her after they stood there staring into each others eyes, he lifted his hand and gently caressed her face.

When the time was right he would make passionate love to her, but tonight all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. In order for her to be less fearful of him he would have to earn her trust.

Aro gave her a gentle smile. "There are some night clothes in the closet for you, feel free to change in the bathroom if you wish."

She nodded before turning around grabbing some clothes making her way to the bathroom. After closing the door she quickly changed into her pajamas wondering why he was being distant.

Esperanza walked back into the bedroom expecting him to be waiting for her in bed. It surprised her when she saw that he was standing with his back turned facing the window. She slowly made her way towards him and stood beside him gazing out into the darkness.

He turned towards her with a unreadable expression on his face. "You must be tired my dear, would you like to lay down?

She nodded. "Yes."

Aro pulled the sheets back allowing her to crawl into bed which she hesitated to do so. She avoided his gaze as she moved under the sheets placing her head on the soft pillow. Her body went rigid when he laid down beside her gently placing his hand on her arm.

Esperanza tilted her head watching him intently wondering what his next move was going to be. He slightly moved closer to her. "Will you do me the honor by allowing me to hold you in my arms?"

She nodded giving him permission to wrap his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her closer to him placing her head on his chest. He sighed in contentment hoping she would relax in his embrace.

Esperanza sighed. "Am I allowed to ask what happened to Annabelle?"

Aro nodded. "No harm has come to her dear one. She is to be kept alive for your sake."

She smiled sadly. "Was she not allowed to attend the wedding?"

He shook his head. "Annabelle was not invited, it would not be wise to have a human in a room full of vampires."

Esperanza nodded. "Will I be able to visit her tomorrow?"

Aro chuckled. "Of course dear one, since you are my wife you are allowed to venture anywhere in the castle. No harm will come to you as long as you remain under my protection."

It only took a couple of minuets for her to completely ease her mind before drifting off to sleep. He had decided early on in the day that he would not take advantage of her body. He would wait until she loved him in return, for now he had to wait.

Aro just hoped that he would not have to wait very long, he was not a patient man. Those that are close to him knew that he always got what he wanted. In this case she was all he wanted, he just hoped that she will get use to the idea of being married to one of the most powerful vampires on earth.


End file.
